The Decisive Battle! Farewell, Trunks!
is the 26th chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga. Summary As the army of Fused Zamases approach the group, Vegeta and Goku are shaken with their faces in utter terror as Shin tries to convince them to immediately evacuate, grabbing both of their hands and preparing to teleport. Infinite Zamasu tries to attack the group, but Goku grabs Shin's hand in time, and the group instantly teleport away (Gowasu teleports with Future Trunks and Future Mai) to where the Time Machine is located. Goku orders Future Trunks to prepare the Time Machine so they can escape to the past. As Future Trunks is starting it, however, Infinite Zamasu immediately locates the group and surrounds them. Infinite Zamasu reveals he has his own time machine that he created with the help from Universe 12's technology, a revelation he learned from Gowasu, and he will continue pursuing them through time until he kills them. Cornered, Vegeta orders Future Trunks to take everyone and escape, and asks his son to take care of Bulma for him. Future Trunks protests until Vegeta reminds him about Mai. Goku refuses to leave Vegeta, and both agree that if they are going to die, they will die fighting, and the two fearlessly confront the army of Fused Zamasu. Despite being out of strength, the two power up and prepare to fight, until Goku feels something in his shirt. He pulls the object out, revealing it to be the button that Zeno gave him. Remembering about Zeno, Goku asks Shin if Zeno is still alive in the future and Shin says he must be because nothing can destroy Zeno. Goku then tells Future Trunks to start the time machine up and pushes the button, calling Future Zeno to the scene, much to the shock of Shin and Gowasu. Infinite Zamasu's face turns from boastful to fearful as he lays eyes on Future Zeno, who asks Goku who he is and if he called him here. Future Zeno looks at the army of Fused Zamases and calls him annoying, which further frightens Infinite Zamasu. Goku asks if Future Zeno plans on erasing him, and Future Zeno says that he will, which terrifies Infinite Zamasu and every clone desperately tries to flee. When Future Zeno is preparing to erase everything, Goku realizes Future Zeno is going to erase the entire universe, and immediately tells Future Trunks to start the time machine while he and Vegeta grab it from the outside, and Shin and Gowasu return to the present via their Time Rings. Future Zeno succeeds in erasing not only the universe, but the entire timeline, and this is confirmed by the Time Ring which is connected to the alternate timeline disappearing. Dr. Brief is at the scene when the time machine returns to Capsule Corp, and Goku falls to the ground in a daze. Bulma, Trunks, and the Pilaf Gang welcome the group back, with Trunks hugging his future counterpart and Bulma hugging her husband. Vegeta pushes her away for hugging him in front of everyone but then consoles his wife, who was genuinely worried about him, and Mai and Future Mai greet each other. Soon after, Shin and Gowasu arrive, along with Kibito and Old Kai, and Kibito restores Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks and Future Mai back to full strength. Future Mai recognizes and greets Pilaf and Shu, and Beerus and Whis also arrive, and Future Trunks introduces them to Future Mai. Later that night, the entire group celebrates their victory by eating a giant feast. Beerus is angry at Shin for his "sins" of being at the battle. Bulma is stressed over the fact that Zeno erased Future Trunks' timeline and Pilaf reveals his research that this will cause another parallel in the timelines. Goku remembers something and asks Bulma to refuel the time machine. He and Future Trunks return to the future and find Future Zeno mindlessly floating around, and Goku offers to take him somewhere fun. They return to the past and Beerus bows down with Whis and Shin when they see Future Zeno, and Goku asks for Shin, who takes them to the present Zeno's Palace. The two Zeno meet and become instant friends when Goku introduces them. Grand Minister asks Whis if this was his idea and Whis says it was Goku's and asks Great Priest, who is revealed to be his father, to come visit Universe 7, which the latter agrees. When Goku and Shin return, Gowasu apologizes for the trouble and Beerus warns him to choose his apprentices more carefully. Gowasu then leaves for Universe 10. Future Trunks and Future Mai announce they will return to the future but at the period before Future Dabura killed Shin so that Shin and Beerus will still be alive. Shin offers to take Future Trunks back to the Sacred World of the Kai as his apprentice but Future Trunks declines because his apprenticeship was meant to defeat Future Babidi and Future Dabura. Goku thinks the training was a waste if Future Trunks is going to lose his healing powers for declining but Vegeta and Bulma defend Future Trunks. Beerus is disappointed about another parallel rifting the timelines but Whis reminds Beerus he did the same thing when he destroyed the present Zamasu. Whis tells Future Trunks he can travel far back in the future and there will be another Future Trunks and Future Mai but they don't mind. Beerus decides to let it slide because Future Trunks will save his future counterpart. Beerus and Whis leave with a large package of food. Two days later, Future Trunks and Mai are ready to leave. Trunks asks Future Trunks to visit one day and Mai lets go of her crush of Future Trunks because she now likes the current Trunks more, making him blush. Pilaf asks Future Mai of his fate in the future but she says it's something he shouldn't know, which greatly worries him. Everyone wishes Future Trunks good luck as he and Future Mai return to the future, and Pilaf continues dreading his fate in the future. Appearances Locations *Earth (alternate timeline) **West City *Zeno's Palace Transformations *Super Saiyan Rosé Battles *Future Zeno vs. Infinite Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé) Anime and Manga differences *Zamasu states that he possesses his own Time Machine, noting they were created in Universe 12, and tells the heroes that if they escaped to the past then he would follow them there. *Pilaf asking Future Mai about his future self and the latter being nervous to answer, as the anime had no onscreen interaction between the two. *Instead of just erasing all of the timeline's universes like he did in the anime, Future Zeno erases the entire timeline in the manga - causing its Time Ring to cease to exist. *Whis kneels on the floor to Future Zeno upon his arrival along with Beerus and Shin, whereas in the anime, he bows while still standing. *Future Trunks plans to go to a future before Dabura killed Future Shin. *Whis does not volunteer to travel to the future and warn Future Beerus about Zamasu. *Beerus confirms that he cannot destroy immortal beings. However, when asked by Goku how he could kill Zamasu, Beerus tells him, "Don't underestimate a God of Destruction." Trivia *When Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Mai return to the past after Fused Zamasu is erased, Scratch is shown playing with the Luxo ball, a recurring object in Pixar animations. *A bonus page in the related volume shows Pilaf creating a Time Machine in order to save his future self and telling Shu and Mai to get ready for the Future Pilaf arc. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:"Future" Trunks Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters